The Child of Gallifrey
by TheLadyOfGallifrey
Summary: What if the Doctor wasn't as alone as he thought he was. Turns out he's not, and he finds out in one of the most dramatic entrances anyone's ever made into the Doctor's life. While the Doctor might be the last time lord he just might meet a time lady. A splash of whouffle and a new Gallifreyan, the Doctor will have his hands full. Read on.
1. Chapter 1 Free Fallin' and Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Free Fall

Finally broken free of the seal, I spun out of control, my TARDIS hurtling through both time and space. It had to have been at least a few hundred years since the end of the time war, since Gallifrey was sealed and I was trapped inside. I didn't know who had sealed it, only that I was the only one left alive. My parents had hidden me away, still treating me like a child even though I had just turned twenty-five. Maybe young in comparison to how old they were but an adult by many species standards.

One day the explosions stopped. I stole out of my safe bunker to find everyone dead and gone. I tried to escape on my TARDIS but someone had sealed us throughout the planet. Ever since I had been trying every day, hoping it would weaken, typing in random dates and planets, all had failed. Until today.

But there was still enough strength in a momentary power lapse to severely damage my ship. Which is why I now spiraled out of control. Uncontrollably flying through the years I was hurtling towards a planet known as Earth. I knew it well. In fact I had been studying the history of Earth and planned to spend quite a large chunk of time there, studying and gathering data. I was to be the first Earth designee in hundreds of years. But now that was all gone, every piece of my future, even the planet I called home. Everything that was and would have become my life.

I remained calm as I flew, or crashed, towards to the blue orb known as Earth. I was hurt, severely, dehydrated and starving. I had encountered a group of three Daleks that had yet to be destroyed or die.

I was proficient in combat and so I dealt with them, but I couldn't get away from them without injury. It simply was not possible. This crash wasn't going to be pretty and more than likely I would reach the point of regeneration. Or at least that's what the textbooks said.

As I got closer to the place I would crash I could see a quaint house and backyard with an old blue box in the backyard. I braced myself on the console, closing my eyes and waited for impact. I was tossed about the console room, my head cracking against the wall. Everything became spotty as I heard a shrill shriek, and multiple people shouting the name Angie. The TARDIS stopped its tumbling, surprisingly remaining upright. Throwing open the door I stumbled away, pain shooting through my whole body, the world spinning around me. Yellow white flecks encompassed my body.

I stopped, feeling eyes on my back next to where the house would be. Turning around I saw two younger children, a tiny brunette, and a lanky man with odd hair. The odd fellow had some weird energy that also felt strangely familiar but I couldn't place it with my mind in hyper drive. Then again, it was odd for any human in this day and age to wear a fez and bowtie, so that could be it.

"You might want to back up a bit", I gasped not knowing how explosive my regeneration would be seeing as every timelord or lady was different. The brunette began running towards me, and the awkward looking man immediately rolled his eyes. He ran to catch up with her, reaching her just as she reached my side. Grasping her wrist he yanked her away as I stumbled backwards.

"What's going on? Who are you?" she spluttered not giving me time to answer any questions. She was very flustered, which considering I'd just landed an odd looking ship which immediately morphed into a tree to blend in, and that I probably looked like what they called a firecracker display, wasn't unjust.

"From the looks of it, I'd say she's regenerating. Which is impossible. I am the last native of Gallifrey, the last timelord. I was there when Gallifrey fell, the one who sealed it off. You are impossible."

"Think again Fez", I said before exploding into a blinding white light.

Chapter 2- But a Number

"So what she just randomly appears, another timelord?" hissed a feminine voice. "Timelady", a male voice corrected. A second later came the sound of a hard slap and annoyed mutterings.

I opened my eyes to find both the people on either side of the bed. I groaned and reached my arms above my head in a stretch. Everything felt odd, didn't feel the same after the accident.

Both of my watchers jumped back clearly startled. "Clara, go out and wait in the hall", Fez, as I'd decided to call him, said sternly. The brunette girl Clara stuck out her chin stubbornly and did not move. Fez sighed and rolled his eyes, clearly used to this kind of reaction. "So stubborn", he muttered under his breath.

Fez sat down on the edge of my bed and gazed at me for a time, seeming quizzical, confused, hopeful, and angry all at the same time. Clara cleared her throat looking at him. "Doctor, aren't you going to ask her, well…, Ask her what she is or something?" There were a few separate rumbles in the room that almost sounded like a chuckle.

"Oh, I know exactly what she is. She's the same as me, just quite a bit younger from the looks of it." "How did you get here", we asked at the same time.

"You first", said Fez. I sat up slowly taking a peak at my hands. My skin wasn't fair like it had been. It was now almost a mocha, sun kissed at the least. I shifted around, a little uncomfortable with my new body. "Would you mind if I used a restroom the refresh myself?" I asked, needing a moment to myself.

"It's right through this door", Clara motioned looking at me almost fondly, almost motherly while Fez looked rather annoyed at the notion. I stood up wobbly on my new legs but wearing the same burnt and tattered clothes that I had been before. As I stood I picked at my sleeve watching bits of my sleeve fall off and turn to bits of ash.

"I'll go get you some new clothes real quick", Clara said sympathetically before leaving the room. I sped quickly through the door Clara had pointed out trying to escape the glare coming from the raggedy man. Once in the room I reached for the lights to find they automatically turned on with a gentle hum. That was when I realized I was in a TARDIS. But not my TARDIS. I assumed this was Fez's ship. The energy I'd felt earlier cleared up. He was old, which was clear, and had not been near Gallifrey in a very long time. My mind was going crazy wondering if there were others, my mind burning with hope, until I realized he'd said he was the only one, and my hope flickered out.

There was a quick knock at the door and Clara skipped in, locking the door behind her. She offered me the clothes and turned her back. I finally looked in the mirror, and saw what I had become. Before I hadn't been bad looking, not a stunner but not bad. My new face blew the old one away. My tan skin was luminescent. My cheekbones were high and full. My eyes were a large almond shape with hazel irises. My lips were full and dewy. My hair was a bronze brown with a red glare.

"So", Clara began, snapping me out of my reverie, "How old are you anyways?"


	2. Chapter 3: Fez

A/N Hey guys, whoevers reading this Thanks! any suggestions at all for what you like/what you want to see just let me know. Pretty soon I'll be introducing some characters we all know and love. and others we hate, but yaknow, they are villians for a reason. So there will also be a new character, one of mine, very soon! Next Chapter will be up soon!

"Well I'd have to ask Fez when the time war ended for that to be answered. I was born twenty-five years before it began but I do not know how long it has been since then." I finished shrugging on the white sweater and blue skirt before looking over to where Clara was still standing facing the wall.

"Doctor, he's called the Doctor", she said to me. Turning around she looked me in the eyes, almost searchingly. "Doctor?" I asked. "Doctor Who?"

"Precisely" came the muffled answer from the other side of the door. Opening the door suddenly, the Doctor stumbled into the room. "Eavesdropping are we Doctor", Clara asked, amusement shining through her tone.

"Well it's my TARDIS", he said picking himself and fixing his bowtie. Lifting his hand away from his collar he swooped his hair back off his forehead and took a look at me. "No longer bloody and in rags I see."

"You sound a bit indignant Doctor", I said smiling at him, amused by this timelord who clearly had spent a lot of time on this planet. He blushed before retraining his thoughts. "So would you like to come out of the restroom and tell us your story?"

"My pleasure Doctor."

In the console room of the TARDIS I ran my hand along the control panel and received a low approving hum from the TARDIS. "So raggedy man, what do you wish to know?" I asked and the Doctor stumbled, clutching his chest as if he was in pain and wincing after I had called him raggedy. "Is there a problem Doctor?" genuinely concerned for him, I reached out to grab his shoulder. A spark ran through me reminding me that we were no longer alone.

"You're very insightful aren't you?" the Doctor asked returning to his previous posture though pain still glinted in his eyes. I swept my eyes over him quickly re-examining this awkward almost giraffe like man. His appearance would make you think of him as goofy or even mad, which were probably both true assumptions. Underneath it all I sensed something darker, deeply buried. The Doctor had secrets, just like we all do, but his seemed truly horrible and I hadn't a clue as to what they were.

"There's never been a person, Gallifreyan or otherwise that I couldn't read like an open book" I replied after I'd finished my inspection. "Is that your only question?"

"Oh my dear, it's not even close."

"Where do you wish me to begin?" I asked looking at him and laughing, just a short giggle. It had been far too long since I'd actually talked to someone.

"How about with your name?" Clara suggested reminding me once again that we were not alone.

"Well I can tell you my alias, not my true name as you probably have been told by him", shrugging towards the Doctor. "My name is Ivory Rose, my parents were botanists, particularly interested in Earth flowers. You can call me Rose or Ivy, whichever it's what my friends call me. Or what they used to call me." Looking up at the Doctor I noticed that both pain and intrigue raged in his eyes.

"How did you come to be here", he asked gently.

"Well I crashed."

"That's not what I meant and you know it", he said exasperatedly.

"Well I spent about two hundred years or so trying to escape from the seal placed around Gallifrey and when I finally did my TARDIS followed the pre-programmed course in its console. I was meant to be the first researcher stationed on earth in centuries until the Time War." I braced myself, battling against the entourage of emotions and memories that threatened to spill over. "That's pretty much my story Doctor. We can wait on yours if you prefer."

"Yeah I think that'd be preferable to anything right now."

And so we ambled about the console room until Clara asked us to come into the house for snacks and so she could check on the children she was babysitting.

When we walked into the house from the back door a girl bounced up to us flamboyantly. "Hi Clara, Clara's boyfriend, and-", she stopped dead at me looking at Clara questioningly.

"This is uh- well", Clara stuttered before the Doctor cut in. "This is my friend from back home, she came out for a visit."

"What about the lady that crashed a tree into our backyard?"

"Long gone Angie, just a misunderstanding really", said the Doctor. Angie shrugged her shoulders and spun around, leaving us alone once again.


	3. Chapter 4: The Storm

The Storm Is Here

Earth was exactly how I imagined it. Only it wasn't. I could predict things about each inhabitant I passed on the street but they weren't just statistics and pictures in books anymore. They were living breathing creatures that were somewhat intelligent. While the majority of the time was predictable there were things going on constantly that I could not have foreseen. That's the trouble when you get living chaotic beings, there will always be variables. "So where is it we're headin' Clara?" I asked. We'd left the house together after Clara had mentioned needing to run out and grab some ingredients for a soufflé and tea.

"Just a quick run to the supermarket, nowhere special", she replied while looking over her shoulder at me. She and the Doctor walked a few paces ahead of me. I had been getting a vibe from the Doctor recently that the wonder had worn off and he was now wary, maybe even angry that I was here. It was rather unsettling to say the least.

The longer we walked the louder and more crowded it got. I assumed we were nearing a town. People passed by in all sorts of clothes. There was a man in a black coat talking frustratedly on the phone while carrying his briefcase with the other hand. Over in an empty lot a group of kids played a ball game while other smaller girls jumped rope. A mother balanced a baby in one arm while holding a toddlers hand as they crossed the street. Most everyone was moving at a near frantic pace. It made sense to me that they'd want to rush. In comparison to my species they had very miniscule life spans.

"Here it is!" Clara exclaimed skipping toward double automatic doors in front of a medium sized building that said "Matty's Grocer" on the front. "You guys wait here and I'll be right back", Clara said with a smile on her face before entering the building.

As soon as she left you could cut the tension between the Doctor and I with a knife. I looked around feeling rather awkward letting out a sigh as I continued to observe people when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see that it was the Doctors. "Yes?" I asked.

"I really don't like you being here, you shouldn't be here. Not at all", he said to me rather angrily head just inches from mine.

"Well good for you then! It's not like some numbskull sealed me inside a planet for hundreds of years alone with all my dead friends, family, and enemies. It's _not my fault!_" I yelled and he immediately looked guilty. "Wait. Wait just one second! It was _you_ wasn't it Doctor? You're the one who sealed your own planet and doomed the rest of us to death!" I hollered at him getting in his face, raging at everything I had been put through because of this man.

"I did it to save the universe! It killed me but I didn't have a choice! Do you think I wanted to be alone, to be the last of my kind? So why don't you just shut it for a minute!? I'm devoting every ounce of my being to that girl in there because she saved me multiple times and she's died for it many times before! She shapes me for the better and changes everything about me and I would do anything to save her from anymore danger and it was going pretty well until you fell from the sky out of nowhere! You've ruined _everything_!"

"Hey buddy! Back up and leave the lady alone!" yelled a voice I'd never heard before. A hand appeared on the Doctor's shoulder and yanked him back. I turned my head to look who the hand belonged to. Tugging on the Doctor's shoulder was a man who towered over the Doctor. His hazel eyes burned with anger, his square jaw clenching. His black hair curled out at the end of his relatively short hair. Not long enough to be put into a pony tail but long enough for his bangs to swing over the tops of his eyes. He was long and lanky but you could see the muscles rippling in his arms as he tugged the Doctor away from me.

"It's fine, we were just arguing! Really there's no trouble, you can let him go", I pleaded with the man. He looked over at me, gaze softening and he released the Doctor's collar which he had fisted.

"Yes, there was no trouble and that certainly wasn't called for. It was actually quite rude", the Doctor huffed as he smoothed down his clothes. The man whipped his head back around to glare at the Doctor.

"When someone yells at the girl who's under my protection, much more is called for than what just happened."

The Doctor glanced up at him quickly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Just exactly who are you anyways?"

"The name's Harkness, Storm Jack Harkness."


	4. Chapter 5: Go For It

Go For It- Chapter 5

(A/N okay so this is a non action-y chapter I just needed a segue to the next plot point. Things will ramp up soon and it won't be so fluffy. It's short because again just a transition. still think it's like nine hundred words or something. Anywho review if you got any questions or advice or anything! (That was really bad grammar but ya get me)

"Excuse me?" the Doctor spluttered.

"What's the matter Doctor? Cat got your tongue?" Storm asked with malicious humor glinting in his eyes. That was the third time in twenty four hours the Doctor has reacted to things in a similar way.

"As in son of Jack Harkness?" the Doctor managed to choke out. Storm nodded once in response to the Doctor's question. "And what do you mean 'under your protection' she just got here."

"Doctor as you well know my family has a history of hopping through time. I'm from the future. I was given one objective, protect and watch after the new lady Doctor. A woman named River came to Torchwood with this mission and sought me out even though there are far more accomplished agents. I was told very little except for that this was my destiny and I would have found my own way, she was just helping. 'Spoilers sweetie' I can remember her saying. She was an odd woman to say the least, but the head executives seemed to answer to her."

"River always was a very persuasive woman. It's no surprise that she would have arranged for something like this before she passed." Looking at the ground and shaking his head the Doctor cleared his throat. When he looked back up he straightened out his posture, "Clara you're back!"

"Yeah I just decided to grab the ingredients while I was in there. And you, new guy, are you from the past or the future", Clara said as she stepped up to my side between the Doctor and I. We all looked at her a bit confused. Clara responded with a shrug. "Can't go knowing the Doctor as long as I have without realizing that the only people who stop to talk are people he's met on one of his adventures before. It's just part of being a companion."

I let out a crowing laugh both at the look on the Doctor's face and Clara's nonchalance about it all. "Long story short Clara", the Doctor said, "this is the son of a very good friend of mine that was sent from the future to protect the 'tiny lady doctor'."

"Figured something like that would happen sooner or later, it was bound too. Nothing surprises me anymore Doctor. Fancy taking some of these bags and carrying them back to the house for me. Thanks Doctor." Clara shrugged the majority of her bags off on the Doctor before jumping forward to grab my arm and pull me ahead of the boys. Storm made a move to stop her but I met his gaze trying to convey that everything was okay and it would just be girly talk. He must've understood because he stopped and hung back with the Doctor.

Clara continued to drag me until we were a good five meters (I'm not sure how long that is because I'm American so I'm guesstimating) ahead of the boys. "So the new guy, he's cute right?" Clara said in a low whisper. I glanced over my shoulder at the boys, both of them watching their respective girls closely. When Storm caught my eye he winked causing me to blush. I turned back to Clara and nodded enthusiastically while giggling. I mentally smacked myself. I was not one of those girls who swooned at every guy who said hello.

"So are you gonna go for it?" I just shrugged my shoulders my head spinning.

"Are _you_ gonna go for it?" I asked Clara twitching my head towards Fez. She blushed and shot me a look that said she was working on it.

And from then on we just walked in comfortable silence towards the house, leaving the boys to watch. Just me and my new best friend, Clara Oswald.


End file.
